1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to heat spreading that is embedded within the semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
Heat build-up during circuit operation is an issue for reliability of integrated circuits. Techniques for addressing this issue include embedded techniques and techniques that are applied externally to the integrated circuits. These two approaches can generally be used together. Thus an improvement with one approach can be additive to the other approach. One of the issues in particular is peak temperature which can be the primary of cause of a heat-related failure. The issues related to addressing excessive heating include optimizing the size of the package and size of the particular semiconductor device and materials that can be used. Also, the degree of attachment and proximity of the particular heat spreader are significant.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement in heat spreading for semiconductor devices that addresses one or more of the issues raised above.